


Bandage

by whoevenlooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Relationship, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rewrite, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, angsty! Draco, but like seriously Ginny is cool, harry sees through your shit draco, kissing solves everything, not a bitch! Ginny, romantic! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevenlooks/pseuds/whoevenlooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates marks.</p>
<p>Just another way he can be controlled, no one could replace Blaise anyway.</p>
<p>But when Potter comes along with his sweet words and kisses Draco thinks he might be able to break free of the prison guards that are his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a rewrite of my other story. I didn't really know what I was doing then and hope you guys like my improvements. I also got a lovely, perfect, wonderful beta called Trishia who basically wrote half of this herself, thank you so much!
> 
> you can find my old fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657281

Draco had been fearing, no, fear couldn't begin to cover the potency of this feeling.

Draco had been **dreading** this day for years.

A love he could never have would taunt him for years, he knew, he'd seen the damage it had done to all those afflicted with it.

His father.

His mother.

Blaise…

Draco shook himself out of it. He refused to cloud his mind with such dampening thoughts... It was almost midnight and he wanted to sleep before it happened. He wanted to melt into his pillow and wrap himself with blissful ignorance. Just for a few hours until it etched intricate veining onto his pale skin; so unlike Blaise's.

No, he was done wallowing in pity, he was a Malfoy and if that absolute plebian Zabini decided a name that marred his skin, his beautiful skin, was a better choice. A better choice than one with the purest of blood.

Then he could go.

As soon he ran off with that traitor Weasley twin, George, he was as good as dead.

Sinking down in his grey silk sheets and feeling the familiar caress of his bed, Draco tried as hard as he could to expel these thoughts from his mind.

Malfoy closed his eyes and willed himself, as he remembered doing so many times while his parents screamed at each other, to sleep.

He was out in less than 10 seconds.

==°==

He didn’t dream, he never did.

==°==

No.

It is not him. No it can’t be him, he just read it wrong.

Yeah, it’s just similar.

Maybe a foreign dignitary with a coincidentally similar name. Nothing else, it couldn’t be.

Draco looked again.

“Oh _shit_.”

Then Draco promptly fainted.

==°==

Later he awoke, a headache pounding his temples and his wrist burning. Draco looked down and felt vomit rise up his throat, but he was a Malfoy and if there was one thing they were good at it was forcing a problem down.

Swallowing, he got up and stumbled into his bathroom. He clutched on the edge of the sink and pointedly did not look at himself in the mirror.

Without him even needing to touch it, the mirror cabinet opened to show Draco his wide array of medicine. The first thing he did was to grab the roll of bandages and began wrapping his wrist.

He wrapped it too tightly; his fingers went numb. Sacrifice. In the end he took too much calming draught but it was better.

Better than seeing ‘ _Harry Potter_ ’ scrawled across his now jaded skin.

==°==

Draco could taste the tension that permeated the dinner silence. Even the scratch of knives and forks on the plates seemed muted, but this numbness may have just been a side effect from the potions he took.

“Draco” his mother uttered softly, breaking the silence “I think it’s time you told us who it is.” Her seemingly soft voice was underlined with a sharp metal.

“Draco.” Lucius looked pointedly across the long dinner table.

Draco said his name quietly, not wanting to make it more real.

“Draco, mumbling is unbecoming.” Narcissa said sharply.

“Harry Potter” Draco spoke up but his eyes stayed firmly on the lace tablecloth.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look before she spoke again.

“Perfect. This is **exactly** what we needed.”

==°==

He passed him in the halls but he refused to let a word pass his lips. Father told him to wait, to carry on rebuilding the school, to take the stares and whispers and wait.

Harry had Ginny and would never believe a death eater, let alone Malfoy. So he had to watch in silence as that tart Ginny hung onto Potter like a bad smell.

Draco even managed to convince himself that he was only angry because she would make Potter harder to control. And Draco thrived being in control; having every little factor turn malleable like putty in his hands, it let chills ripple in his body. Not because he wanted to make him smile or to kiss him goodbye or-

No, he was fine.

Only 23 days left.

==°==

It was July 31st.

56 days since Draco’s 19th Birthday.

56 days of sweet peace.

“Fucking say something then!” Harry screamed “How could you not say anything? Oh Merlin! What do I say to Ginny…”

Harry fell to the floor defeated like a puppet with his strings cut, helpless and without purpose. Draco tried to force out words. Anything to stop him from leaving but all he could do was look down at his perfectly polished shoes and didn’t look up until Harry left.

He heard his sobs echoing down the corridor.

" _Pathetic_ " Draco thought as his own tears made tracks down his face.

==°==

Ginny ran over, a grin stretching across her face. She grabbed his wrist, eyes dilating uncontrollably, clearly expecting her own name written in flowing cursive across his arm.

Her grip tightened, her nails digging into his skin leaving little crescent marks across the raised mark that showed ‘Draco Malfoy’ as Harry’s mate.

Tears filled her eyes and she gave him a watery smile. “I’m happy for you” she whispered “He might give you the peace I never could.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, to apologise but her soft fingers stroking over his mark stopped him.

With melancholy washed over her unwavering smile, she spoke again “The war is over Harry; for once in your life don’t fight! He is perfect for you.”

When she let go of his wrist it felt like a wall slamming down, marking the end. Ginny backed off opening the door but before she left she stuck her head round the door.

“And for Merlin’s sake Harry, **don’t** fuck this up.” With a final grin and a flash of ginger hair she was gone.

==°==

In the end Draco faced up to it, albeit through a rather awkward letter exchange and a meeting on the astronomy tower that ended a little loudly.

Finally he just walked up, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and crashed their lips together.

“I’m glad you finally came around” Harry said while smiling softly, his lips redder than usual. “No more moping over Blaise okay?”

He grabbed Draco’s hand and Draco suppressed a shudder.

He didn’t know whether the shudder was because of Harry or himself but for some reason he knew it had nothing to do with Blaise.

==°==

Leading up to it there was much talk on who would get the elusive Harry Potter, and now it had been revealed, talk turned to Draco.

In the first few days his books and owl were laden down with carefully placed letters, threats and words of disgust filled his mind.

Of course, as soon as Harry found out he reacted; Draco never thought the anger that was often directed at him could end up being for him.

Safe to say the letters cut down after that.

==°==

“I love you” Harry said into Draco’s shoulder, it wasn’t the first time he had said those words to him. Harry turned out to be very affectionate, Hermione thinks its because he didn’t get enough affection as a child.

But Draco didn’t care about why he said it.

He just loved that he did.

Draco’s eyes filled with tears but Harry was already asleep.

==°==

Draco lifted Harry’s large possessive arm from around himself and slowly got up from their shared bed.

He lifted his new wand from its ornate wooden case that Harry always made fun of him for and pointed it at Harry.

“ _Petrifi_ -” Draco began “ _Petrificu_ -”

Draco’s wand fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

“Draco?” Harry said while fumbling for his stupid glasses “What’s going on? W-why are you crying?”

Harry tentatively walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco.

“Get away from me!” Draco shouted and tried to push Harry away “I tried… Oh god i tried to- to-”

“It’s okay” Harry whispered into his platinum hair.

“No it’s not! I was going to my parents, the- they said to get your trust then body bind you and- and-” Draco broke down. “We were planning on getting you to marry me then…”

“It’s okay, you didn’t do it so it’s okay” Harry said again.

“But- but- I’ve done it before, I leave and plan how to- to **kill** you!”

“I love you” Harry said bluntly “I really, really love you, more than you know. I’ve loved you for years! Why do you think I fought so hard to stop you, to learn about you? I was- I am infatuated with you. Obsessed, even. And I know you love me too; I can see it every time you look at me.”

Draco looked up at Harry.

“I knew you were put up to it from the beginning. I mean Draco Malfoy giving up that easily? I’ve known you long enough to know that you would never do something like that.” Harry gripped Draco’s shoulders.

“But then why did you agree?”

“Because I’ve also known you long enough to know that you wouldn’t be able to go through with it” Harry looked into his eyes “And because I love you”

“How could you love me after this?” Draco’s voice broke again.

“I love everything about you. I love your hands” he kissed all his fingers, staring at Draco the whole time.

“And your hair” He then ran his fingers through his soft locks “and those secret smiles” he sped up now “and your smirks, and how you look when you’re concentrating, and how you act strong but hurt easily, and I especially love your crying face.” Harry cupped his face in his hands, Draco flinching slightly at his unusually warm touch. “I love _you_.”

Draco's breath waltzed in and out rhythmically as he tried to process every square inch of his skin that Harry covered with praise and love. He took a deep sigh of relief and leaned closer, melting into the curves and ridges of Harry's slim yet chiselled frame. They fit like a jigsaw puzzle and in that moment, they were one.

==°==

The pressure on his figures tightened again as they walked up the drive.

Harry felt as though the white peacocks were staring at him.

“It’s okay” he whispered into Draco's ear. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

The withered look sent at him was legendary.

==°==

“Soulmates!” his father spat. “You don’t realise what you’re giving up, what about Blaise?”

“Yes Draco, look at me and your father” Narcissa gestured to herself “We’re not soulmates and we’re fine.”

“Really?” Draco was shocked “Blaise has moved on and so have I. And you’re doing to use your relationship as an example? You’ve screamed at each other for as long as I can remember! You hate each other half the time and don’t talk the other. Don’t think I don’t know who your soulmates are either.”

He looked down at his and Harry’s joined hands then up at his parent's shocked faces.

“This I why you lost the war, and why you” he pointed at his mother “stayed with Father even after everything. You’re stubborn and stuck in the past, that’s why people like Harry and Neville who are warm and smart won.”

“ **GET OUT**!” Lucius screamed

==°==

“Well, um that went as well as could have been expected”

They looked at each other, heard a loud crash from the house and promptly burst out laughing. Draco felt as though he had never laughed as hard as he did then, on the drive of his prison like home, with his parents arguing in the background.

He guesses this is love.

It’s not that bad.


End file.
